


封篪

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 无论后世怎样地奉若神明，王僚五年的人们见到的子胥，是一个乞丐。
Series: 先秦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越争霸背景

1.

阖闾大城的围墙是吴人自己掘开的。

越军围困姑苏二载，城中每天都在死人。这些年吴国长期与中原各国争霸，精锐部队在战场上死伤殆尽了，只能凭借高壁深垒，拖一天是一天。赵襄子在晋国闻讯，念黄池之盟、父执之谊，心实不忍，怎奈政出多门、重孝在身，爱莫能助。晋使前往吴国，告知了这一消息。夫差言谢，以一箪珠相赠。

珍珠颗粒饱满有光泽，仿佛夏秋之际五湖中最好的芡实。如果这是一箪粮食，困守的士民就不会那么痛苦绝望。晋使再拜起身，从夫差的眼中看到了生无可恋。

或许所有的城池都是从内部崩溃的。越军终于长驱直入。守将禁止不住，自刎于东门之上。降者伏拜于地，骨瘦如柴，似乎推一把就会倒在尘埃中再也爬不起来。马尾在他们脸边拂过，带着腥膻的气味。一个孩子不禁“哇”地吐了，吐出的全是胆汁，没有半点食物的痕迹。

当天晚上，越军驻扎在学舍内。十一月的寒风穿城而过，轻轻喷一口，水汽便在墙上凝结成霜。阴冷像潜伏在沼泽里的蛇，绕着脚踝一点点咬上来，痛得人们恨不得将脚剁了去。军士疲乏，眼看胜利将至，身子骨都懈怠了，很快就陷入了梦乡。

独文种无眠，借着窗棂漏下的一点月光，继续筹划，抽丝剥茧般，将计策编织成触手可见的图景。为了这一天，他们已经殚精竭虑了二十余年。无数的白骨在脚下默默支撑，将他们送上河山入眼的高台。

月影颤了一下，跌碎在青苔上，发出幽咽的回响。文种侧过耳，声音便牢牢地攫住了他。起初像是谁的叹息，很快就成了完整的曲调，冰凉刺骨，难掩悲戚。

不是吴歌，是楚声。

其音如缕，与夜色浑然一体，将人彻底罩在未知的恐惧中。文种努力分辨声音的来源，只看见阶下的衰草轻轻摇动和着。声音引领着，不，可以说是绑架了他，使之不由自主地在黑暗中穿行。他回过头望了望地下，士卒仍在熟睡。

——就像死了一样。胜负双方的心态在这一刻发生逆转，他忽然失去了把握。

声音戛然而止。他看到了一管篪，半边嵌在壁上，不知弃置了多少年，几个孔都被灰尘封住了，可是仍有莫名的气息鼓动着，要发出呐喊。文种不觉伸出手去。

“请不要动它。”

文种整个背都僵了。他稳住心神转过身，一张看不出年龄的脸在吴中常见的斗篷下冷冷地注视他，眼睛是青铜剑的颜色。文种觉得这人在哪里见过，但是无论如何都想不起来了。

来人嗓音嘶哑，像是有刀片在喉咙口摩擦，极为怪异。文种强忍着耳中的不适，接住了他的第二句话：

“那是伍大夫的遗物。”

这不是多么难猜的答案。可文种还是震惊了。他望着这个仿佛从泉下走出来的人，骇然道：“伍大夫的遗物……怎么会在这里？”

来人不屑地笑了一下，目光中闪着残忍，那分明是说：你知道。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

无论后世怎样地奉若神明，王僚五年的人们见到的子胥，是一个乞丐。

历书上把芒种后的第一个丙日称作“入梅”，用来指代从这一天起，江淮流域阴雨连绵的恼人天气。无孔不入的潮气是霉菌滋生的温床，那些絮状生物很快像蛛网一样铺天盖地。无论华屋茅庐，几乎没有办法扫除，只能坐等梅雨季节过去。树头黄梅累累，用鲜亮的颜色掩盖了酸辛。

那天的吴人是被前所未闻的乐声唤醒的。据二百多年后舌灿莲花的策士描述：伍子胥衣衫褴褛，跪于闹市中，垂首握着一管篪。几绺白发凌乱地散落在颊上，与年龄不甚相符，遮住了落难人的表情。

没有人能解释这个身无长物的亡命徒怎么还能弄到这个乐器。太多的传说令人恍惚。他们只知道，他吹得很好。这源自楚国贵族必须掌握的六艺。

伯氏吹埙，仲氏吹篪。他永远没有机会再与兄长合奏。父亲的死，族人的仇，全部落到了他一个人的肩膀上。他们隔着浩淼的云梦死不瞑目，而他不得不负起所有生的艰难。

乐声岂止哀而伤，简直是怨而怒了。

越来越多的人在他左右聚集倾听，直到曲调因为气息不足而中断。伍子胥几欲继续，最终还是输给了体力。人们扫兴之余才想起，这个苦命的异乡人只是需要一点食物果腹。

苦命。文种咀嚼着这个词。他亦从未想过伍子胥是怎么熬过来的。在无法分担的苦难面前，一切虚言华辞都显得轻佻。

仲夏阴晴不定，转瞬已是大雨滂沱，似铜钱击打着乞丐的破碗。市人纷纷奔走。伍子胥无处可避，用篪抵住空落落的胃脘，不让自己倒下。他整个人浸在苍茫的水世界中，身子一点点冷下去。当日在芦苇丛中躲避追兵时，都没有像现在这样难以支撑。

雨渐渐小了。茸茸的草色裹着泥浆，在他眼前蔓延开。他感受到胸中的不平就像野草一样荏苒丛生，结出恨的种子。太阳在惨淡的云层后别过脸去，吝于给他一线微光。

——我必覆楚。

彼时的灵泽才五岁，布衣垂髫，随祖父沿街卖粥，恰好路过。两人都讶于伍子胥的处境。祖父歇了担，舀出满满一碗还带着热气的糖粥，让他送过去。男孩子双手捧着碗走到陌生人面前，语气真诚：

“快吃吧。”

他看见这个白发的男子抬起了头，眼圈慢慢地红了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

后来发生的事就是文种耳熟能详的了。天之牖民，如埙如篪。这位楚国奔臣的才干绝不可能埋没于市井。鱼肠入帝阍，公子光便成了吴王阖闾。他们励精图治，将都城从历经六百年的梅里迁到更年轻的姑苏。伍子胥相土尝水，象天法地，不辞辛苦，造就了这座阖闾大城，也成就了句吴的百世之基。人命有时灭，城市的名字却能植根于记忆，彪炳千秋。

知遇之恩，君臣相得。在瞽目歌者的传唱中，他们的配合就像剑与剑鞘一样完美。

“他们之间是有矛盾的。”斗篷下的面孔有些伤感。文种忖度着他的身份，也许是吴宫的资深卫士，也许就是故事中的灵泽？半个百年过去了，吴市的篪声依然穿透狼烟猎火，为三江大地上无数的罹难者招魂。

夫差十一年，也就是阖闾兵败身死后的第十二个冬天，延陵传来了季札的讣告。这位贤人已经避世太久，在生命的最后关头，成功地制止了楚国对陈国的用兵。中原各国因为他的美徳懿行不敢小觑句吴，在人们心目中，他就是真正的无冕之王。

然而那种憧憬是四十年前的事了。

夫差坐在琳琅满目的大殿上，衰绖替代了王服。他试图表现一点悲哀，但这种努力因为未曾谋面的混沌而付诸东流。最后他放弃了，吸了吸鼻子，目光转向座侧的辅臣：

“季子是寡人的叔祖父。太宰宜往吊问。”

伯嚭躬身应了，宛转道：“伍大夫年高德劭，比臣更能胜任。”

夫差点点头，“是他去比较合适。”

君臣对视一眼，都为暂时打发了一个危言厉色的老人而暗自高兴。

江南的雪同江南的雨一样不依不饶，追逐着伍子胥的衣冠。待他赶到延陵，鬓发已经完全濡湿了。邑人自发地为季札举哀，扶老携幼，涕泣号呼。伍子胥就在这样的悲声中踽踽独行，一颗坚硬的心被冰封了，又随积雪化去，暴露出最不堪一击的部分。

行至府邸，身着重孝的家人出来迎接，相对施礼。伍子胥振衣而立，以沉痛的口吻转达了夫差的悼念。

季札的子女也是吴王的长辈。子胥说一句，他们便颔首听一句。惨白是冬日里唯一的颜色，从室内外的陈设，到人们的衣着，再到脸。

上一次来到这里，还是阖闾即位之初，伍子胥以行人的身份请季札还都。向来辞色清和的季札拒绝得干脆利落。可是那个时候的君臣二人正沉浸在刺杀成功的喜悦中，并没有因此影响执政的步伐。得不到长者的襄助又有什么关系呢？事实上，季札从未虚言。

伍子胥略一怔忪，在季札的牌位上看到了阖闾的名字。

像所有子嗣绕膝的君王一样，飨国近二十年的阖闾面临着立储的危机。国中公子太多了，就像金刚石的各个切面，将阖闾的秉性逐一发扬光大。他们个个风采夺目，头角峥嵘，比当年的公子光更走向极致。但这样的极致也带来了极度的危险，每一位，举手投足间都足以倾国。

伍子胥看好夫差。因为他是那么多人中，唯一称得上是中和了各种优点的人。比起其他公子的强势，夫差不时流露出的恻隐让子胥喟然。听完陈述后，阖闾罕见地表示了反对：

“吾固知吾儿。夫差愚而不贤，猛贪而戾，非保家国之主。”

伍子胥并不辩驳，只说了一句：“彼有仁心。”

他竟然会在意这个？阖闾一时语塞。他们都是杀伐无算，从未将儒家所宣扬的圭臬放在心上。何况这是个乱世。如宋襄公般空谈古礼，只能自取其祸。阖闾不想怀疑子胥的动机。他比他更早地觉察到，破郢之后，伍子胥的心态有些变了，是那种怒潮散尽后的寥落江风。他屈膝坐下，黑底流金的王服如乌云委地。

“只怕是妇人之仁。”阖闾双眉斜飞入鬓，似两条困龙，躁动不安。

伍子胥牵裾跪落。以他今日的地位是很少跪的。阖闾震于他的郑重，瞳孔微缩，正要阻拦，已听子胥肃然道：

“臣敢以死争之。”

阖闾颓然坐倒在脚跟上。他很想告诉他，没有人值得你作这样的牺牲。但这不是阖闾的作风。他注视着他白发下的眼睛，那始终无所畏惧的眼睛，过了好一会儿，轻声道：

“你会辅佐好他的吧？”

“你会辅佐好他的吧？”楚平王指着太子建，微笑着问伍奢。君王倾心交付，言犹在耳，一霎时口生荆棘，人头满地。伍子胥没有亲眼目睹父亲的死亡，却在无数个午夜梦回，心碎如屑。他把那些碎片再次抟起，填入了鲜血淋漓的胸腔。

“是。”

——苟先君无废祀，民人无废主，社稷有奉，乃吾君也。

夫差只做了三年的明君。

泪如雨下——这是常见的形容。伍子胥不像他的友人申包胥，做不到七天七夜哭秦庭，泪飞顿作倾盆雨。吴国是日暮途远了。夫差刚愎自用，穷兵黩武，已经完全不想听他进谏。那些方寸间无法平定的情绪，翻然直上，肆无忌惮地夺眶而出。

“员愧对先王。”他稽首至地，额头已然感受不到地砖的寒冷，言辞如刀，全部扎向自己的尽忠无二，“愧对公子教诲。”

他就在季札灵前，为自己作了生祭。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

勾践十三年，酷暑。海水像煮沸了一般，大口舔舐着岸上的礁石。文种衣冠楚楚站在海滨，黏腻的汗水遍及全身，夏风几乎要燎去他的眉毛。

热，真热啊。当初在暗室秘密蒸熟稻种时，不过如此。

——贵籴粟，以空其邦；彊其谏臣，使之自杀。

“倘伍员识破，越无遗类矣。”大夫柘稽忧虑地说。

“不会。”范蠡声音笃定，唇角轻挑，“吴国除了伍员，还有别人。”

仅仅用贪图贿赂是无法解释伯噽的行为的。他虽然深知怎样行事能讨得君王的欢心，却并非一开始就是个里通外国的奸臣。当年楚国诛杀郤宛，其侄伯噽仓皇奔吴，是伍子胥极力将他引荐给阖闾。大夫被离从那时起就隐隐不安，问子胥：“你为什么这么相信他呢？”子胥坦然答道：“伯噽跟我有着同样的怨仇。”

——同病相怜，同忧相捄。惊翔之鸟相随而集，濑下之水因复俱流。

河上歌缓缓响起，而他受子胥之惠，无以为报。纵然伍子胥不是市恩之人，满朝文武都是这么看的。于是伯噽不得不一次次强颜谦谢。我能做到吴国高官是因为我的才华。伯噽怏怏地想。心中暗流潜生，终于背离了宽阔的河道。

挟着艾陵大胜的余威，夫差欲再次北上伐齐。勾践亲率群臣来贺，献上大量贡品，并表示愿意出兵相助。

文种知道伍子胥一定会进诤言，而狡黠的伯噽也一定会用谗言扰乱夫差的判断。夫差好大喜功，且又以德自居。他们表现得越是恭顺，伍子胥的死期也就越近。

再加一把火，事情就成了。

如其所料，夫差怎么都听不进，卧薪尝胆的勾践才是心腹之患。伍子胥退而求其次，劝夫差放过齐国先对付越国，再次被拒绝。子胥愤而欲自杀，夫差倒有些动容了，命人好生抚慰。这位老臣被迫携带战书前往临淄。

五月，禾黍方华，城郭掩映，一路冲击着青年伍封的眼睛。这是战争之前最后的美好。伍子胥递交国书后，匆匆拜访了大夫鲍牧。这位友人见他心事重重，试探着询问：“子胥，吴国……？”

子胥避而不答，神色忧郁，“员一身无余，膝下唯有此子，乞大夫收留。”

鲍牧心头一凛，止水般的目光无可避免地起了变化。伍子胥回头嘱咐少子：“以后不要说自己是伍家人。”

话出口的一瞬间，伍子胥再次想起了兄长。四十年前的死别成为一个轮回。他以性命捍卫的家族的荣誉，却要叫儿子放弃了。他忍不住伸出手为伍封理了理冠缨，便向鲍牧告辞。

伍封早就过了少不更事的年龄，如何看不出父亲的以身殉道之意。他砰地跪倒在地，肝肠寸断地喊着：

“父亲！您不能就这么回去！齐吴交战在即，大王必然会怀疑您！”

伍子胥默然站在门口，修长的影子一直延伸到墙上。伍封苦苦相告，叩头流血，以至于鲍牧看不下去要扶起他。伍子胥做了一个安抚的手势，示意儿子噤声，怆然正色道：

“我是吴国的使者。”

哪怕齐侯一怒之下斩了他，也要让从者将首级带回去复命的。

“子胥——”鲍牧失声道。伍子胥望着他，怆然渐渐淡去，恢复了往日那种刚毅的神情，就在伍封的泪眼中，向友人深深一拜：

“多谢了。”

御士灵泽在宫门口看到了那辆轺车。先王赐予伍子胥的殊遇，夫差一概保留。宫中老人甚至偷偷传说，夫差欲分吴国一半予之，而子胥固不肯受。这已是无封可封了。灵泽的手指微微发颤，只得更紧地攥住吴戈。

一身朝服的伍子胥下了车，向大殿走去。灵泽的目光始终垂落，盯着他的脚步，却不敢看他的脸。在子胥经过时，出声叫道：“伍大夫！”

伍子胥站住看了他一眼。灵泽咬住嘴唇，心如刀绞。一角端严的衣袂在他眼前挥之不去。

太宰夤夜入宫。他不能说。

后来他听到了大殿里的声音。

“……你就这么不信任寡人，急急忙忙地准备后路了？外托诸侯，形同叛逆。寡人岂能容你！”

夫差咆哮着，愤怒全部砸向还朝陛见的伍子胥。后者静静跪在殿心，纹丝不动。艾陵之战，吴军得利，因此夫差有了充分的底气来申斥这个老臣。然而那些粗暴的讯问就像被潮水吸了去，没有半点回应。

“你怎么不说话？”他焦躁地问。

伍子胥从容地抬起眼，“臣言尽于此了。”

夫差霍然立起，腰间环佩一阵乱响，“你这是在逼寡人！”

这么多年来他一直在证明给他看。越国臣服了，齐国兵败了，陈、蔡年年来朝，中原无不侧目。古之强国不过于此，他还有什么不满意的呢？

可他居然不说了。平时他是多么能说啊，动辄就是“大患不除后悔莫及”。怎么，想做忠臣时就攘臂长呼，心怀异志时便装聋作哑。他到底把寡人当什么！

当啷一声，一口宝剑掷于脚下。是阖闾生前所珍爱的属镂。伍子胥凝视着剑脊上的铭文，像是回到了十二年前的檇李战场。夫差面色铁青，发狠道：

“刑不上大夫。你受先王顾命，就用这把剑自裁罢。”

属镂被拾起，熟悉的锋利，稳稳地握在手中。伍子胥踉跄着站起身，竟还淡淡笑了笑。夫差被这样的笑容震得目瞪口呆，耳畔一阵嗡鸣： 

“我不忍心见你被勾践生擒，所以只好比你先死。”他似乎是存心要激怒对方，眼底寒芒涌动：

“把我的眼睛挖出来挂在城门上，看着越寇灭吴吧！”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“不是两颗眼睛，是整颗人头。”那人平静地说。

那一天惊心动魄的对话深深烙进了夫差的脑海，痛得他几欲发狂。盛气之下，当场命人将伍子胥枭首示众，又将尸体沉江。血一滴滴洒在盘门上，从此青砖的颜色不再纯正。守城将士死死咬住手腕，才堵住了喉中奔涌而上的哭声。

伍子胥死后的吴国只剩下了一种声音，越国所期待的声音。就连他的府宅也被充公，改建为学舍。据说授课的夫子常常讲着讲着，就悲不能抑。年轻的学子渴望得到羁魂的启示，然而什么神迹都没有。

夫差十四年春，吴王北上黄池，与诸侯会盟。夏六月，越军如骤雨乘虚而入，击败姑苏留守部队，俘杀太子友。吴人告急于夫差，夫差惊怒交集，却担心消息泄露于争霸不利，在帐下接连手刃七名信使。晋国君臣看出端倪，同意让夫差先歃血为盟。

执牛耳的时候，他已是面无人色。在伯噽的力主下，火速以厚币与越国讲和。勾践自知此时尚无力吞吴，便达成和约，撤出了疮痍满目的阖闾大城。

这是上天给夫差的最后示警。此时盘门上悬挂的颅骨，已经打了苔。 

勾践二十二年，申包胥自楚使越。这是一位富有传奇色彩的君子，他的矢志不渝拯救了一个国家的命运。越人怀着崇敬之情迎接他，他则含笑回应每一道礼数。苍颜白发，仍有寸心如丹。

本着同仇敌忾的主意，勾践虚心求教，希望申包胥与他们共同探讨伐吴。

一个没有伍子胥的吴国。

起初申包胥推辞，后来却之不恭，仍是听得多，说得少。末了他听完了勾践所有的表述，以诚相告：

“夫战，智为始，仁次之，勇次之。不智，则不知民之极，无以铨度天下之众寡；不仁，则不能与三军共饥劳之殃；不勇，则不能断疑以发大计。”

“谨受教。”勾践眸中精光大胜，拜谢申包胥。

文种陪坐一侧，心潮起伏。

——皇天佑助，前沉后扬。几代人的隐忍终于像石板下的弱草见到了阳光。

越国北境，春水方生，悠然流经这片蓄势待发的土地。文种一路相送，言辞款款。是申包胥优雅地止住了送行的队伍，“终有一别。”

使者来聘，按惯例是要互赠礼物的。比如季札与子产的缟纻之好。文种命人献上贽礼，征服者的信心掩藏在铿锵的句子下：

“会稽之竹，煣之可为弓，斩之可为矢，无往而不利。还请申君笑纳。”

申包胥称谢，令从者奉上一只红色漆盘，揭去罩布。他望着文种面上的波动，异常庄重地说：

“望大夫能明了包胥的心意。” 

他送给他的是一枚埙。

埙唱而篪和。篪哑了，埙便也失力无依。文种这一夜听到了太多过往，石破山崩似的压下来，蛮横地盘踞在他的心口。为什么所有天理昭昭的复仇都要夹杂容身无地的惆怅。他快要窒息了。

“为什么要告诉我这些？”他声音疲倦，甚于抵触。

“为了感谢。”对方眉宇间一派骄傲。

文种怀疑自己听错了，“谢？”下意识地重复。

“为了伍大夫！”他高声道，目光如炬，“十一年了，没有人敢公开地祭一祭他。直到你们来了，代行此事。”

他们终究没有漏掉这个仪式。进军至姑苏东南三十里的三江口时，移师下游三里，临江北岸立坛，杀白马，酹酒作奠，以示与夫差的区别。

——孤不使大夫得有见。

“他会看见的。”他的语气低回缱绻，蓄着无限衷情，“我也会看着。”

此义士也。文种心下长叹。他调整了瞬息万变的情绪，慎之又慎地说：“升平之日，自有先生用武之地。”

这几乎可以算是一个承诺了。

对方有些诧异，又有点好笑地问道：“大夫是要用我？”

漫不经心的一句后，他的脖子毫无征兆地裂开了，血像箭一样射出来，在文种背后的墙上定格。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

楚歌饶恨曲，南风多死声。

放榜安民的工作照例由文种主持。天明后，他特意绕道东门，只看见一具血肉模糊、面目全非的尸首。行军司马近前禀告：

“此人原是吴宫御士。因伤悼伍员之死，言语不节，被外黜守城十年。不久前才临危受命的。”

“我知道。”文种声音低沉。他仰面向天，乌云一如既往地俯瞰着阖闾大城，像是谁的庇护。

句吴的荣光终结于夫差二十三年。姑苏台的草木尽皆凋零。相传这位亡国之君最后的请求是：把他的脸包起来。

战争结束后，文种被任命为吴地的执政。他试图像治越一样去善待当地人，然而他们始终如惊弓之鸟，对他保持客气的疏离。文种对此唯有苦笑，只能寄望于时间。

很快到了年终。文种带着几个随员，在姑苏城中走访。现在这是越国的一个大邑了，其繁华程度却还不如一些小地方。

他发现许多人家都在制作一种糯米食品：用水磨磨粉，上屉蒸熟，或舂或轧成城砖模样，随即上供。

“这叫年糕。”随员向他解释。文种“哦”了一声，“有什么说法吗？”

随员犹豫了。文种并不强迫，径直走入一户人家，温言相问：“老丈，我看家家户户都以这年糕祭祀，不知是何讲究？”

老丈拄着拐看了他一眼，又瞅了一眼，欷歔道：“说起来这真要感谢伍大夫呀！当初围城甚紧，城中粮食都耗尽了，挖草根剥树皮逮雀儿，有什么吃什么。谁知掘地三尺，竟挖出了一大块一大块的砖，上面有老鼠啃过的印子；手一掰，掰下悉悉索索的米粉。我们这才知道，原来是能吃的。”

所有的积郁在那一刻爆发了。人们得到了救济，却失去了守城的信念。顽抗至今，凭的是一口硬气，而今这口气泄出去了，死志全无，只想求生。

旧年，夫差不顾伍子胥的激烈反对，借给越国大量稻谷；次年，又用越国交还的稻谷作为种子，以至于吴中颗粒无收，饿殍遍野，不得不向他国借粮。

“……就是大饥荒的那一年，伍大夫命人砌入城墙下的。”随员走到文种身侧，微微低下头，凄然补充。

文种再也说不出话。腊月的灶间弥漫着忧伤的亲切，属于劫后余生的每一个人，惟独不属于他。

次年，勾践欲北渡淮水，与诸侯会盟。文种在吴地闻知，上书直谏：“三江连年战苦，宜先与民休息，徐图称霸。”

石沉大海。

灭吴后的勾践已不是那个虚怀若谷的越王了。范蠡出逃了，伯嚭伏法了，勾践开始放开手脚做他一切想做的事。他要把二十年错过的时光追回来。

文种知道无可挽回，只能尽心做好分内的事。蔼蔼绿意覆满了郊外的坟丘，与城上烽燧相望。他的民望日益上升。

又一个秋天到来的时候，文种在官署前见到了越王特使。对方神情漠然：

“文大夫，大王赐下。”

一年了，勾践频频赏赐，此番使者启开的，却是一只剑匣。

一道清光在他眼中炸开了。这口剑本是无坚不摧，却因着未知的外力生生拦腰折断，后来又被重铸，若有若无的铸痕恰似血痕。那流畅的金文，分明宣告了它的名字：属镂。

文种茕茕孑立，官服被秋风撕扯着。他终于明白为什么一见就觉得熟悉。勾践元年那个夏天，乘丧兴师的阖闾正是带着这口剑，死在距檇李仅七里之遥的陉地的。

“大夫是要用我？”那轻描淡写的最后一句，诡秘地响起。

原来它早就在他身边了。

“我一直不懂夫差为什么要把属镂收回去。”柘稽曾如是说。

落地满地乱走，正如文种的心情。他无法自拔地，踏入了伍子胥的命运。

勾践到底要比夫差英明一点的。他给了文种一个厚葬，没有计较他临终说的话：

——百世而下，论者必以吾配子胥，亦复何恨！

而他们终究在海上，同声相应了。

2014年8月


End file.
